


There's more than one myth here

by Gravity2711



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Death, F/M, Other, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711
Summary: Jemima 'Jem' Lake 'died' aged five. She drowned but her body was never found.





	

_Jem_

I died. I died and no one found me. My brother came to visit me sometimes and he'd talk to me like I was still here. He'd tell me how his day was and ask me about mine. 

One thing people don't realise about death is that it's incredibly lonely, even if you're surrounded by the people you love. I could answer my brother's questions. I just watched myself age along side him but I couldn't do anything. 

I was sitting in our usual spot when Jim came along with his new girlfriend. I'd heard about Claire a lot when he visited me.

"This place is beautiful," Claire told Jim. "How did you find this place?" She asked him.

"Someone I knew found it, she came up here almost everyday," he told her. "She died when we were five," he told her, "her name was Jemima but she'd give you this killer glare if you called her Jemima," he told her and sat down next to me. 

"Who was she?" Claire asked him, sitting down next to my brother. 

"She was my twin sister," he told her, "she disappeared the night dad walked out on us, and they think she drowned in the lake but they never found her body," he said and I wanted to tell him that this wasn't his fault. He couldn't have saved me without killing himself.

"I miss you Jem," Jim said quietly. 

"I miss you too, Jim," I said and his head whipped around to me.

"Who are you?" He asked me, standing up. 

"You can see me?" I asked him, looking up at my brother. 

"How could I not?" He asked me, "you're sitting right next to me," he pointed out like it was obvious and I stood up. 

"Jim, I've been sitting next to you here for nearly eleven years," I told him, putting my hands into my jacket pockets. 

"You're the ghost of Jem Lake," Claire realised and I nodded, which caused an outburst from my brother. 

"You're lying, there's no such thing as ghosts!" He yelled at me. 

"When we were little, before I died and before dad walked out, no one called you Jim, mom always called you Jamie and Dad called you James," I said, "I called you Jim because it rhymed with Jem," I said and his jaw dropped, "and you told me that I shouldn't go to the lake, that something bad was going to happen to me," I said and he looked so hurt. 

"It wasn't your fault I died, Jim, and you've been keeping me alive for all these years," I told him and he had. Mom moved on, dad left but Jim kept visiting me.

"Why have you only become visible now?" Claire asked me. 

"It started a little before we turned sixteen but I thought I was imagining it," I told her. 

"The day I became the trollhunter," Jim said and he'd told me about it, the amulet of daylight. "We're twins, so it made you real again because it's affected by my emotions," he guessed and that made sense in some weird way. 

"Why don't you just take me to Troll Market and we can ask Blinky about it?" I suggested to him.

"I tell you way too much," Jim realised and I nodded. 

"I have one thing I need you to do for me," I said and we both looked out the lake. "I need you to get me out of there," I told him, "it's lonely and scary down there," I told him and he went to touch me but his hand just passed straight through my shoulder. 

"Where are you?" He asked me and I pointed to the remains of the bridge. 

"It fell whilst I was walking across it," I told him and it had really hurt. 

"Was it quick?" Jim asked me and I decided to spare him the truth.

"Yes, I didn't feel a thing," I lied to him. Jim pulled out his phone and dialled the police. 

"Police, I think I know where Jem Lake is," Jim told the dispatcher, "under the broken bridge at Acadia Falls lake," he said and hung up, "now we've got to go," Jim told me and I nodded.

"I'll meet you under that bridge," I told him and teleported away from the lake. I'd been here before but I'd never gone in with them, not unless he really needed some advanced warning on something.

I couldn't be there when they took me out of the water. I was going to have to go to my own funeral and I'd probably lose my newly gained visibility during it. "Hello..." Toby said awkwardly, obviously wanting to get into Troll Market, and I turned to face him.

"You must be Warhammer," I said with a small smile. "I'm an old friend of Jim and Claire's," I told him and that wasn't a total lie; I'd known Claire a little as a kid and Jim's my brother.

"I've known Jim since he was five, I don't ever remember meeting you," he told me and he'd only met me once or twice before I died.

Jim and Claire arrived. "You're just showing off," he told me and I shrugged. 

"I got more powers," I told him and walked backwards through the wall, into the market. 

They opened the gate to the market and Jim smiled sadly. "I got over it, you need to too and when you do, you can start living for both of us, not just keeping my memory alive," I told him honestly and sincerely. 

"I'm not ready to let this go Jem," he told me and I held my hand out to him. Jim lifted his and our hands nearly touched. 

Claire came through first and I dropped my hand, putting back in my pocket. "Let's just go see if Blinky knows what's going on with me," I said and dropped down the staircase, not like I could die again. 

Trolls started staring at me. It wasn't like I hadn't been here before or anything. "They're acting like they've never seen someone like me before," I said and Blinky pushed through the grounds with the troll elder with him. 

"Probably because they haven't," Jim offered. "Blinky, we need your help," he told his troll friend, the one who helped him build the Vespa like he'd always wanted, since we were little.

"With this human?" He asked him, "I'm sure we can make her forget about trolls,"  he said and cracked all of his knuckles, on all four arms.

"Not going to work," I said and Draal tried to touch me but his hand just went straight through me. "Can't touch a dead girl," I said, probably a little too smugly, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think we should go to the Forge, Master Jim has training to do!" Blinky declared and that was a good idea. 

I watched my brother train and he was really good, like really super good. "Perhaps because she's the twin of the Trollhunter, her spirit became trapped between worlds by the amulet before it came to him," Draal suggested to Blinky.

"Or I'm just something you can't explain," I said and dropped down from where I'd been levitating. "Sometimes, things can't be explained by human science or Troll magic," I said and looked at my hands, watched them glow as a replica of Jim's armour appeared on my body but it didn't have the powers. I could copy whatever my brother was wearing because our souls are bound together due to the fact we're twins, or something I guess.

"I will figure it out," Blinky decided, walking away from me.

"He seriously needs to just chill out," I muttered, crossing my arms and my clothes changing back from the armour then turning back to watch my brother try to show off a little too much, "and he needs to stop showing off," I muttered, leaning on the wall.

"Why don't you take him down a peg then?" Draal asked me and that was a very excellent idea. I held my hand out at the forge and it started glowing blue and going haywire.

"You're a terrible person Jem!" Jim yelled as he started struggling to keep up with the forge.

"I'm very good with my powers," I said and closed my fist, making the forge stop flipping out.


End file.
